Should I tell him?
by tidalwavez
Summary: Carly and Freddy both like each other. Carly does not want Sam to know so she keeps it a secret. She is getting tired of hiding it and wants so badly to be with Freddy. Will she tell him? Currently in need of TITLE!
1. Chapter 1

Wow, my first story ever!! please review I would love to see what you think!

just to let you know I am not a writer and this may be a bad story with many mistakes!

-- tidalwavez

* * *

As usual, when Freddy got home from school, he would run into his room and whip out his picture of Carly. He has been in love with Carly ever since she moved into the apartment across from her. He couldn't help it, he had to relieve himself. This was pretty much a routine thing with Freddy. He would jack off to Carly's picture and then go over to Carly's.

Across the hall, Carly was in the apartment alone. Spencer was at the junkyard getting things for his new sculpture. Sam wasn't there, she had a dentist appointment, but she would shurley be over later.

Carly had a secret. She actually liked Freddy. _Liked_liked. She did not want anyone to know, epically Sam, because she would never let Carly hear the end of it. She has kept this a secret for a while now.

Today was lucky for Carly, there was no one at home and she could masturbate without worrying if anyone would catch her. She masturbated to Freddy, and wished that she could actually have sex with him. She could not admit that she liked him, but she hoped she would get the courage to tell him someday.

BOTH Carly and Freddy were panting heavily, they just finished masterbating, and it was their best yet. Carly had to clean herself up quickly, knowing that Freddy would be over any minute.

Carly knew that she would be unhappy if she didn't tell Freddy how she felt. She had to tell him. Soon

* * *

ahh first chappy!! i know this is really short but i am just gonna put it out there and see if I get any reviews. Please give me feedback! I also need a title and if you have any ideas id love to hear them! I don't plan on making this a really long story, its prlly gonna be 5 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie walked into Carly's apartment to find it empty.

"Carly" shouted Freddie, "Are you home"

"Yea I'm coming, hold on a second". Carly shouted back

This is it, Carly thought, we are alone. I should tell him how I feel.

Taking a deep breath, Carly began to walk down the stairs. Her heart pounded harder with every step she took. This was it, she was finally going to tell Freddie how she felt.

"Hey" Freddie greeted carly, a huge smile appearing on his face as soon as he saw her. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, well Spencer is getting some things for his sculpture and Sam is at the dentist."

"Oh ok, well what do you want to do?" questioned Freddie.

"Actually I have to tell you something." Carly's voice cracked a little.

"Ok" said Freddie with a little curiosity in his voice

Carly ushered Freddie over to the couch and sat down. She could feel her stomach jump into her throat and felt a little sick. She took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Well" she breathed, "for the past few days I've had something I really wanted to tell you"

"Ok what is it Carly?" Freddie questioned

"I…."

Sam walked in and slammed the door, making both Freddie and Carly jump.

"Hey carly,... Fredward" said Sam

Carly sighed, Sam interrupted the perfect moment, the moment that she was going to tell Freddie her real feelings. "Hey Sam" Carly said disappointed.

Freddie rolled his eyes at Sam. "So Carly, what did you want to tell me?"

Carly looked at Sam and then at Freddie and hesitated with her response. "Oh uhhh it was nothing, how about we just go over some things for iCarly now that Sam is here."

Freddie looked at Carly puzzled "Are you sure there was nothing you wanted to tell me?"

"Yea" Carly replied "lets just go up to the studio"

"Ok" replied both Sam and Freddie

With a heavy heart, Carly began to walk up the stairs. She would have to tell Freddie some other day.

Hey guys!! Wow thank you all so much for reviewing!! I never thought I would get any reviews! It really means a lot to me.

Ok so I am really sorry for not updating. There is really no excuse as to why I did'nt update. I did have exams but now I am done with school for the summer!! yay! so hopefully I will be updating a lot sooner. I am pleased at how this chapter turned out so please reiew and tell me what you think!!

oh yea and I added a title!! I dont really like it but I wanted to have one!


End file.
